Omelette
Omelette (whose real name is Huitzilopochtli) crash landed in the center of the Realm of Mianite on EP 6 of Tay's POV after Hulagh. Omelette comes from an ancient race known as 'Star Walkers' or 'Nebularions', who seem to be the living embodiment of stars and have been here since the dawn of time itself. Omelette speaks of how he wishes to become the Ultimate Chef in his Nova Logs, found in a picture frame placed in his home. He can fly due to "gravity not affecting him" and has been seen making stuff out of thin air. He has stated that doing this "drains him" and can lead to him burning out/ cracking, which happened in EP 54 of Tay's POV when he lost an arm. His face also suffers from cracking as well. Omelette often reveals small details of his time in space, speaking of spending his time in traveling and his sister Pancake (real name Malinalxochit)l. Omelette has also been heard saying warped phrases from his race such as: " Curiosity killed the Warlord." " Only the bad soldiers die young." " Life is too short not to start an intergalactic war." Many of these phrases sound like old human phrases, but more twisted and war bent. It was revealed later on that there was an epic war when Omelette was very young that he fought in with his siblings between the Star Walker's brother race, The Elders. Omelette describes them as "worse than any void you can think of." Personality Omelette seems to be a clumsy, kind-hearted figure. He has a passion for cooking and always seem to be in his restaurant or helping around. Omelette takes a liking to everyone he meets and never seems to want to fight. He only fights those who have wronged him. He may act clueless, but he knows a lot about the universe and his surroundings. Omelette has stated himself that he is indeed a "crybaby" when it comes to certain things, such as lying and insulting. He can be kind of a pushover but will stand his ground to protect his new friends. After facing corruption from Birdy, they seem to have grown angry but is unsure why. Omelette has shown to be very aware of the game, often helping the streamers with technical difficulties while in character. Later in the series, he becomes more agitated and jaded but still is able to crack a joke now and then. When Corrupted, his voice becomes deeper and he acts irrationally, often killing on sight and mocking the others. Appearance Omelette is a walking fireball with a diamond core. He wears a tan peasant shirt, black pants, brown laced boots, and a blue apron. It has been stated by Omelette's player that he has four eyes and really big sunspots that look/act like eyebrows. He is 500 lbs, though Sky believes this is an overestimate because he and some others can pick Omelette up. Due to his core cracking, a black substance has taken up half of Omelette's body, causing his right eyes to also go completely solid to match his iris's color. This was attempted to be fixed by Sky, who gave Omelette his robotic arm. In his final Corrupt Form, his horns are seen to be a faded white to red, jutting from his forehead. Relationships Streamers Omelette seems to be on good terms with almost all of the streamers but is closer to a few than others. Blondetheftauto Omelette seems to be very close to Taylor, often following them around and joining in on their shenanigans. He sees her as a mother figure almost, and is very grateful to Taylor, considering they helped them become uncorrupted, but in later episodes, feels that he scares/upsets her. In the end, he only wanted the best for her. LOLFZTER LOLFZTER or Andor is a dear friend to Omelette but can annoy them real quick with his irrational thinking and self-harmful actions. Omelette often feels like a mother-hen around him and often has to step in and stop either him or the other NPCs from going too far. Aikiisplus Omelette see's Aileen, or "A-key", as a little sister and has stated that her intelligence is amazing. NPCs Dallas Dallas is like an older sister to Omelette, especially more recently since Pancake's recent death. Dallas has stated that they would fight for their "little bro," as Omelette would do the same. Cypress Omelette sees Cypress as a little brother, and often check in on him to make sure he is ok. He shows great appreciation to him and often helps Cypress with handling Dallas. Pups Omelette sees Pups as a dear friend and often helps them when she needs it. The Clear Sky Hermit The Clear Sky Hermit (Sky) is a very important person to Omelette whom he loves dearly. Sky and he often talk about past universes and take naps. Omelette was the first one to have seen what Sky looks like under his armor. He has stated he looks familiar but didn't know why, until it was revealed that Omelette knew an alternate Andor, "Evil Andor"/"The Prince", and Sky, being an Andor alternate, looked similar to him. In his final episode, he becomes obsessive over him, even going as far as to kidnap him. Hulagh Hulagh, or "Prank Bro", was Omelette's best friend until he gave up his life force so Vanilla Saffron could come back as a voice. Omelette is shown to miss him dearly, and often takes care of Hulagh's tower since it was left to him in Hulagh's will. Honor Omelette doesn't say it, but he is actually scared of the Preist since he believes that the Preist is out to get him. The Harvest Bandits Omelette is not on a good page with most of the bandits, especially their leader Harvey since he was tortured and held captive at their hideout after seeking to remove Harvey's cursed fishing rod from his inventory. He has stated though that he still keeps in contact with Bonnie and Henry, as well as helping repair the Bandit HQ, where Vinny and Harvey still live. Birdy Omelette and Birdy were close at the beginning of the series, Birdy being the first person Omelette encountered on the island. Omelette always looked up to Birdy and revealed later that he did have a small crush on them. But after Birdy used Omelette and corrupted them, Omelette feared Birdy and refused to speak of her and what she did. Nick Omelette is unsure how to feel about Nick, given his constant flirting and insulting of Sky, but he has called him a "Sad Little Man" on one occasion in EP 48 of Tay's POV. After Nick blew up his farm and revealed to have joined the Shadows, Omelette is hellbent on seeing him dead, or at the very least, damaged. The Gods Dianite Omelette's relationship to Dianite can only be described as "Cats and Dogs." He has stated he wishes to fight Dianite multiple times, and often insults the god right to his face, such as calling him "Neck-Mouth." Mianite Omelette tends to ignore Mianite and often calls him an old fart. Ianite Omelette likes Ianite and often calls her cool since she's the only god who hasn't tried to smite him. Books Nova Logs In a picture frame by the furnaces, Omelette keeps a book filled with entries he calls "Nova Logs." Much of these logs are recountments for the day, but some are Omelette's own thoughts. The beginning logs are written in broken English in the beginning but gradually improve over time in grammar. Other Books Books have been found around town that was written by Omelette. One can be found in the North Star above town titled, My Ancestors", in which shows Omelette's fear of letting down his race. Another can be found in a small floating house above the priest's house titled, "Thoughts", in which Omelette tells of how much he misses space and questions his existence, a big change in attitude from his usual chipper self. There is a third book was located in Omelette's mailbox but was later moved to the chest in his entrance area. The book is titled "Huitzilopochtli" and is written in "Nebularion", Omelette's native tongue. No translation can be found yet. The book was moved later on to a secret location. Past Life It is revealed in an origin story written by Omelette's writer/actor that he had killed his sister THE and has been on the run ever since. His first "home" was a nearby planet named Gasra, where he was taken in by a local Ramura chef named Galus. In his teenage years, it was stated in EP 48 of Tay's POV that he had a brief relationship with another alien named Xephos, but it is unclear whether this Xephos is the same Xephos from Yogscast. It was also revealed that he has destroyed countless planets during his teenage years, and regrets doing so and has traveled to Earth to conquer it to make his sister Pancake happy, as well as to run from his past. When asked about his past, Omelette grows angry and silent, often secluding himself elsewhere.Category:Characters